Somnia
by TsubasaYuki
Summary: Beware the green eyed monster that mocks the meat it feeds on.
1. First Dream

**This story is an AU so the characters will probably be OOC and they are older in this story.**

**Its rated T for now but it might change later on.**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

><p>Soft music drifted through the room and the air hung heavily with the smell of hard liquor. A man with dull red hair lay sprawled across the bottle littered floor, muttering incoherently and drunkenly. Another man with brown hair, casually pouring himself some drink, sat calmly on the dirty sofa and watched as the red head wasted himself into oblivion.<p>

The red head opened bottles of liquor and emptied them just as quick. Before long, there was nothing available and with a grunt, the red head stood up and tried to stagger over to the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the man on the sofa when the red head stumbled on yet another empty bottle.

The red head mumbled something unintelligible and continued staggering toward the door, no doubt trying to go buy some more liquor. Suddenly, the red head pivoted and ran toward the bathroom. Soon enough, the red head started heaving and hurling in front of the toilet. In the living room, the other man simply placed his half empty shot on the table, and calmly stood up to walk leisurely toward the kitchen. Pulling a plastic cup from the cupboard, filling it up with clear water, he padded toward the bathroom.

Seemingly without disgust, the man kneeled and thrust the cup of water toward the red head.

"Thanks. Horio" croaked the red head after gurgling some of the water and drinking all the rest.

Staring at the shriveled red head, Horio said nothing but simply nodded at the red head. Leaning against the sink, Horio repeated his question.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You know why," muttered the red head "I lost my chance."

"Chance? You're speaking to me about chance?" asked Horio sordidly and a dark glint in his eyes.

"You lost one chance," continued Horio "I lost this chance and any future chances. He picked Momoshiro as a member but I ended up being a manager! A damn manager! I had sponsors asking him for my membership but no, he ignored everything and picked Momoshiro."

Anger ebbing away from the exclaimed confession, Horio stood up straight and swerved out the door. Trying to contain his anger, Horio stomped toward the living room and plopped himself on the dirty sofa. In a fit of uncontrollable emotion, Horio grabbed what was left of his half empty shot and drank the liquor in one big gulp. The sting of the vodka burned the inside of his mouth as it slid down his throat but the harsh and bitter taste calmed him.

"You have a grudge against him, but so do I. He took her. They must be together right now, enjoying themselves while I suffer in agony." said the red head as he padded to the sofa as well. Ignoring the buzz inside of his head, the read head seemed more sober than before.

Horio's head snapped up when something registered in his mind. "They're together…right now?"

Annoyed at being reminded again of his unfortunate situation, the red head grunted out a faint confirmation. "Yes. Didn't you hear me?"

"Why are you not seizing the opportunity then? Call her grandmother and divulge the hideous truth. I'm sure she won't stand for it. She will surely stop the union and then you'll get your chance!"

"You're right. I'll call her right now."

Running to the phonebook, the red head ripped open the pages to the number and immediately dialed the number.

After several rings, a voice on the other end picked up.

"Hello. This is Ryuzaki Sumire."

"Hello. Are you awake? Have you checked your house? Your jewel has been stolen!" The red head yelled with a slur from his half drunken state.

"What nonsense are you babbling?"

"I'm saying that you have been robbed and you don't even know about it. A cold hearted player is bedding your innocent grand-daughter right now" replied the red head.

"What, are you drunk? " asked Sumire, bewildered

"No, well…maybe but that's not the point. Do you recognize my voice?" asked the red head.

"No. Who are you?" questioned Sumire.

"I am Toyama Kintarou" replied the red head.

"Toyama…from Shitenhouji? I remember now. I have told you multiple times before that my grand-daughter is interested in you and for you not to ask again. But now, you are calling my house in the middle of the night, babbling nonsense, and ruining my sleep."

"I remember that but just please listen to me and check your house. I'm sure you'll be surprised with what you don't find" urged Kintarou before the phone was roughly snatched away by Horio.

"You'd be damn stupid to not listen to our advice. Have you gone senile with old age? Do you not understand our words? You're a fool who would think a yellow rock is gold" taunted Horio

"Which idiot is talking now?" asked Sumire, angry that she has been insulted by a youngster.

Snatching the phone back Horio's grip, Toyama once again pleaded with Sumire to check her house, if only to get a good night's sleep. Sumire groaned but never the less, put the phone on the table and walked lightly to her granddaughter's room. Opening a slight creak, Sumire peeked in but could not see anything from the sliver of moonlight shining in from the window. She reached inside the room and turned on the lights.

The door opened with a loud bang as Sumire stood, gaping at the empty room. The bed looks slightly creased but not as if someone has been sleeping in it. Sumire turned away from the room and ran frantically through the house, turning on all the lights for a better view.

The restroom was empty. The living room was bare. The kitchen was silent. And the dining room cold.

Standing in the empty house, Sumire could hear the slight chirpings of the crickets.

Walking shakily to the table, she picked up the phone. "Where is Sakuno?"

"She's with Echizen" replied Toyama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was inspired recently by a play and I decided to write this but this is my first fiction so I'm not quite sure how it'll be taken. Please review so I know. Thank you**

**~Does anyone know what the play is? Winner gets a cookie. Or maybe a flower…depending on my mood. ~**


	2. Second Dream

**A/N: I think I'll let this remain rated T until I feel paranoid enough to change it. **

**Thank you wendydarling29 for reviewing and ****HaHaHeHe-UR-Just-Jealous-of-me for favorite-ing this story. **

**Standard Disclaimers apply**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The restroom was empty. The living room was bare. The kitchen was silent. And the dining room cold. _

_Standing in the empty house, Sumire could hear the slight chirpings of the crickets._

_Walking shakily to the table, she picked up the phone. "Where is Sakuno?" _

"_She's with Echizen" replied Toyama._

* * *

><p>Sumire slammed the phone down after she heard the location and all but ran to the door. Not bothering to change, she grabbed a random jacket from the hangers and the keys from the table and proceeded to slam the doors to the house. Probably waking up a few neighbors, Sumire could care less as she backed her car onto the road with a shrill screech that roused a few dogs as well.<p>

Ryuzaki Sumire, even at her old age, was not a woman to be messed with. She trained multiple brilliant geniuses in tennis and several have reached world level. Among her most talented player is Echizen Ryoma, acclaimed prince of the game. He is also soon going to be another road kill if her rage was anything to go by. Sumire barely avoids being flagged for speeding as she continues to race through the almost empty streets.

On the other side of the phone, Toyama remains stationed with the phone in hand as he sways on his feet. It appears that whatever adrenaline that Toyama used to sound sober ran out and his head is swimming in a wave of vertigo. Voicing an airy excuse of needing fresh air, Horio walks out the house to the chilling night with his phone on hand.

Although Horio was just goading on Ryuzaki Sumire, he knows it is not to his advantage if anyone, save Toyoma, that he is against Ryoma. After all, Horio is blatantly aware of Echizen Ryoma's importance. The sponsors or trainers at the most will reprimand Echizen for his careless actions that might damage his reputation, but they won't do anything major because Echizen is much too important in the upcoming tournament. The sponsors are definitely not willing to lose their strongest player for something as trivial as this.

Breathing in the night air, Horio prepares to call Echizen. Horio takes several deep breathe, to calm his resentment, as he waits for Echizen to pick up.

The moment the call got through, Horio starts talking without waiting for a prompt.

"It's safe, right?" Horio asks impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" replies Echizen in his usual monotone.

"You know what I'm talking about. The marriage .Out of the goodness of my heart and our friendship, I'm telling you that Coach Ryuzaki is heading to your house as I speak" said Horio, completely masking his previous bitterness.

Noting there was nothing but silence on the other end, Horio continues to speak.

"She is very and I do mean _very_ mad at you. She was cursing and insulting you so much that I wanted to tape her mouth shut."

"It's good that you didn't" replied Echizen.

"You know that she'll try to annul the marriage. Or at least make you suffer as much she can. She's well-known and influential in the circle. So she has enough power to do so."

"Let her do what she wants. The tournaments that I've won speak for itself. The sponsors won't do anything to jeopardize their profits. And I hear noise outside so I'll hang up now" said Echizen.

"You should pretend you're not home. Wait til coach is calmer before you face her. You know how she gets when's she angry. We've seen enough of it back in high school" urged Horio in a companionable tone.

"No. I have to face her right now. If I prove to her I really do love Sakuno, she should have no problems" replied Echizen as a piercing screech sounded outside his house. Finishing what he had to say, Echizen hung up and walked to the door.

Opening the door before Sumire could knock. Echizen shivered under the withering glare that Sumire had. Before she could start talking or more likely, yelling, Echizen Ryoma stepped outside and closed the door.

Wishing he had brought a jacket, Echizen Ryoma faced the old woman he had once called coach.

"Before you say anything, let me confess that I marriage Sakuno because I love her" said Ryoma in a soft tone. Or tried to. The only one that Ryoma could speak comfortably and gently was Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"You can't give her happiness" hissed Sumire in a low tone trying to avoid alerting anyone to this but couldn't keep her rage in check.

"You don't know that. She's happy with me right now, isn't she?" said Ryoma in restrained voice. He was tired from the years of rebuttal and he just wanted her to accept their marriage knowing how important family is to Sakuno. Although Ryoma promised himself that he'd rather be dead than to give up Sakuno. Not after everything they had to go through to be together.

Breaking out of his reverie, Echizen kept from sighing at hearing Sumire's reply.

"She might be happy right now" said Sumire in a low voice "but she won't be happy later."

"You know she's afraid of loneliness because of her parent's death," continued Sumire without a pause "I don't want her to live like that again."

"She won't feel that way. I'll always remain by her side" replied Ryoma heatedly.

"You can't. You're a pro. You go to different tournament every other week. And when you're not in a tournament, you're training. What are you going to do, take her with you everywhere? You know that's not possible. She has wanted a family, a _stable_ family and you won't be able to give that to her" said Sumire in an equally heated voice.

After seconds of silence, Ryoma finally replied in a resigned voice.

"I know that and I told her the same but she told me that she doesn't mind as long as we're together."

"She's always been like that. You're just taking advantage of her" answered Sumire, her anger increasing at his reply.

"I admit that I may be relying on her self-less nature, but I just need a little more time" said Ryoma.

"Time? For what?" said Sumire, confused at Ryoma's reply.

"I've only told this to Sakuno but I'm sure you know too. I want to defeat my old man. In a real match where he's serious and his record from when he was pro," answered Ryoma "after that, I'll quit."

Contemplating his answer, Sumire was still hesitant about this whole marriage.

"If you quit, how are you going to support yourself? You're not planning on living off of Sakuno, are you?" asked Sumire.

"We won't have problems with that. I have enough money to last more than a lifetime, with everything that I've done" replied Ryoma with mirth.

"If you still think that's a problem, I'll be a coach" continued Ryoma with his usual arrogance "like you were except my pay will be higher than yours of course."

"What about your fan girls?" asked Sumire, finding all the excused she can think of.

Ryoma answered easily, already use to this question because Sakuno had asked about it, in a more indirect way.

"I love Sakuno."

Sumire was going to continue questioning but she was interrupted as another car screeched into the drive way.

From the car came someone they were both familiar with – Momoshiro.

Momoshiro opened the car door and without even bothering to close the door, ran to Ryoma.

"We have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Although I said before this is an AU fic but I was told that this is more like a future fic. I don't think it matter all that much but take your pick. **

**I realized that I have a tendency to end on a cliffhanger but I think its more interesting that way. **

**Please review! ^^ and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**


End file.
